


the ramen family

by boxxy (kurodejuner)



Category: Original Work
Genre: dont read it, groupchat, has nothing to do with anything whatsever, if this gets to 10 kudos i'll lick my friend, shitty groupchat, written and posted on a dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurodejuner/pseuds/boxxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tags</p>
            </blockquote>





	the ramen family

dank lord has invited treesus, actual bitch, fag, bebe the frag and ash to the group chat “heya, im bored”

dank lord: pronouns and names everyone, go

actual bitch: what the actual fuck

treesus: ^?

bebe the frag: hello i’m kuro and i use she/her but they/them makes me happy like bruh

fag: zach he/him (also very gay)

bebe the frag: omg look at all the queers

dank lord: gathering of the gays

treesus: NO!

actual bitch: NO!!!!!!!!!!!

bebe the frag: iTS 4:20 RN BLAZE IT 

actual bitch: im pregant and its urs tree

actual bitch: i cri

treesus: oh

dank lord: i ship it

bebe the frag: thats what you get when you do unprotected hanky panky

dank lord: treesus and actual bitch, give me your names or pronouns or else i’ll murder you in your sleep

treesus: damn

actual bitch: damn

bebe the frag: can i drink their blood

fag: dAMN

dank lord: yes, you may. i already hate all of you.

bebe the frag: evn my amazin mehmehz

treesus: she/her tree

actual bitch: i’m ??? please dont murdr me

dank lord: *murdrs*

bebe the frag: *murdrs*

volcano boy: wHAT R U DOING PUHPIE ITS 5AM 

bebe the frag: i’m going thru the threesome tag duh

dank lord: you know each other?

volcano boy: ye

bebe the frag: ye

dank lord: okie carry on

bebe the frag: MY WAYWARD SON

volcano boy: tHERE’LL BE PEACH

volcano boy: peace

bebe the frag: peach

treesus: there’ll be peach

fag: peach

dank lord: i read that as fagpeach

volcano boy: peachfag

bebe the frag: lMAO YOU GUYS

 

dank lord: what?

volcano boy: what

fag: what

actual bitch: what?

volcano boy: HEY MACKLEMORE CAN WE GO THRIFT SHOPPING

actual bitch: btw im cloudgender clay/cloud. my name is zoe but you can call me bitch

bebe the frag: how representative of your personality

fag: kuro the savage

treesus: burrrnn

dank lord: random thing, go listen to la dispute. they’re like 11/10. 

bebe the frag: well i gotta go smoke weed buiiiiiyyy 

bebe the frag: *wink*

bebe the frag; AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHA

dank lord: get help

dank lord: but isn’t it 5 am for you guys

treesus: i dont think i like this chat

volcano boy: tru that dank

volcano boy: sun isnt up yet

fag: bebe that aint healthy

 

dank lord: i bet everyone here is somewhat gay or fully gay

fag: hi  
dank lord: hi fag

bebe the freg: *makes out with a rainbow*

volcano boy: IM pan smd

dank lord: no but im bi

actual bitch: im either asexual or pansexual. Tf.  
What even is this  
treesus: im bi but turning gay, thanks.

dank lord: woah

treesus: woah

actual bitch: woah

bebe the freg: woah

ash: UGH ALL OF YOU SUCK

ash has left the group chat “heya, im bored”  
treesus has left the group chat “heya, im bored”  
actual bitch has left the group chat “heya, im bored”

dank lord: well damn

bebe the frog has left the group chat “heya, im bored”  
dank lord has left the group chat “heya, im bored”


End file.
